op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Corneliano funke
Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Corneliano is a hybrid of a long leg and a longarm, so he got long arms and legs with some long green hair and ruby red eyes. his body build is not the best, but it is still is very muscular with a bit of slender look to it.his face and the whole body is blooming with passion for what he like, his face is smooth and soft with a kinda pointy chin. his clothes is a jacket with the right arm has a chess as he has a brown shirt under the jacket with a black tie, pants and a hat that matches the shirt. he has two sword-wielders on the side of his pants that holds his two double-edged swords Personality Corneliano is a pretty lazy, easy to relax and chill person, also he is also a very passionate man and womanizer. he fills his words with his passion when he is talking to ladies. he can be very touchy but when it comes to art, he feels no dirty emotion, only passion for his art. Character Background He was born from a rich family on kenzan island, so he grew up and was raised in his home where he made not so many friends. he would spend his days chilling around in his home, getting home taught instead of going to some kind of school. his favorite thing to do to paint anything he thought was beautiful, his favorite thing to draw was women. when he was 19, said goodbye to his homeland and took a small sailor boat to try and make his dream possible: to capture the most beautiful thing within his art Aspects Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Chill: he is a chill dude who likes to relax and chill out # Touchy: he can be a little touchy and slide his long arms anywhere he can reach # Womanizer: he likes to charm beautiful ladies he can find and make their hearts beat for him. Stat Points Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Twin sword style He was taught by a master on his island to master to fight with two similar looking two edge swords. it focuses on hitting the weak points at the enemies body hard and fast. with the art of twin-blade style, he got learned to seek out the weak points with only one glance at the enemies body, the more time he gets a look at the enemy, the more precise his attack will be. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques on kenzon island, he got thought to fight with two double edge-swords. his fighting style focuses on hitting the enemies weak spots hard and fast. with this fighting style, he got learned to seek out his enemies weak spots with only one look. the more time he gets to look, the more effective his attack will be if it hits. This fighting style is called " Tsuin sutairu" Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.